1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio tag issuing apparatus in which a mount sheet having a plurality of radio tags including an IC chip and antenna is conveyed to allow information to be read from, and written into, the radio tag by radio communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a radio tag issuing apparatus has been known in which a radio tag called an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag is issued. As set out in JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION NO. 2003-140548, such a radio tag issuing apparatus has the function of effecting printing on a continuous labeling sheet with a plurality of radio tags attached at a predetermined interval thereto and the function of writing information into the radio tag. By providing a variable range communicatable with the radio tag it is possible to move only a write-operation target radio tag into the communicatable range.